White star love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mum-Ra finds away to throw Lion-o off his game. He has tried many things and failed. He figures the best way to destroy Lion-o is through his heart. Lion-o/oc
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Mum-Ra was frustrated how was he going to destroy that blasted Lion-o! Every time he was foiled. Nothing he could do to stop him. "How am I going to destroy him! Every time I try it get's ruined. Even when I try to throw him off his game it get's ruined. How am I going to rid myself of him!" he roared.

Then it struck Mum-Ra like lighting the best way to Lion-o is through his heart. "Ancient spirits of evil tell me, how to find away to make a lovely Thunderian lioness one that will make Lion-o an easy target one that will make him putty in my hands," Mum-Ra said.

"Mum-Ra you must gather life clay it can be turned into a living thing, then form into a female Thunderian and it will become one just take the hair of a lioness and it will become a female lioness. But the problem is she won't be under your control, but this girl will make Lion-o vulnerable if he falls in love with her. So find a way for him to find her and take her to cat's lair. We will help bring the life to the girl, now go and collect enough clay to make a Thunderian Lion-o's age." the ancient spirits said.

"Of course my masters," Mum-Ra said.

Mum-Ra gathered the clay and started to mold it and smoothed it out. Then he looked around for a lioness and saw one she had white fur. "Perfect, the mysterious beauty of white lioness will be perfect," he said. He took some of her hair. He went back to the Pyramid and placed the fur in the clay and rubbed it in. "Ancient spirits of evil turn this clay form into a Thunderian lioness, a female lion Thunderian to throw lord Lion-o off his game," Mum-Ra said.

The ancient spirits of evil blasted the clay form and it came to life. Now a white lioness Thunderian was laying on the table. The girl was alive but sleeping. "Good now I must talk to the mutants about this." Mum-Ra said.

"What do you want Mum-Ra?" Slithe asked.

"I want you to handle this," Mum-Ra said showing him the sleeping white Thunderian lioness.

"What do you have planned?" Slithe asked.

"I want you to act like you are kidnapping her and then allow the Thundercats to take her, no doubt this lovely young lioness will make the lord Lion-o fall desperately in love with her, when he feels like he can't live with out her we will take advantage of the lovelorn lord." Mum-Ra said.

"Good thinking Mum-Ra no doubt Lion-o will be to distracted by a pretty girl and unable to do his duties," Slithe said.

"But what if the two marry? Then this girl will be the Lady of the Thundercats, and then there will be real trouble and worse if he real does love this girl and something threatens her, Lion-o will be a real danger to us," Vultureman said.

"The thing is Vultureman she is not a true Thunderian yet," Mum-Ra said. "The only way for to become a true Thunderian is if the eye of Thundera's power is used on her." he said. "For now she is just a living lump of clay, the eye of Thundera's power will turn the clay into true flesh and I doubt it can happen she is going to trap Lion-O." he said. "Now do as I told you," he added.

The mutants went off with the girl.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was in the forest when he heard something he saw the mutants. "What are those mutants up to?" Lion-o said to himself. He saw they were carrying someone with sack over their head. The person they were carrying was screaming and it was muffled by the sack. Lion-o became angry when he saw it.

"Those mutants have some nerve." Lion-o said. Then jumped at the mutants.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lion-o," Slithe said.

"What do you have there?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh nothing just Thunderian we found," Jackalman said.

"Let the Thunderian go!" Lion-o said.

"Never!" Monkian said.

"You asked for it," Lion-o said and began to fight the mutants. He slashed their weapons.

"Back to castle Plun-darr!" Slithe said and the mutants left the tied up Thunderian behind. Once back at castle Plun-darr they contacted Mum-Ra and told him the plan was successful.

"Excellent wait for new instructions," Mum-Ra said.

"Yes Mum-Ra," Slithe said.

Meanwhile back in the forest.

"Those mutants have a great deal of nerve," Lion-o said he was pretty ticked off. The Thunderian was squirming and crying out. Hands and feet tied together and a sack over their head.

"Okay calm down now, you're alright," he said. "I hope you are alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help." he said. Then pulled the sack off the Thunderian's head he saw her face. Lion-o was amazed. "Beautiful," he said under his breathe. He never seen anyone like her before. He couldn't describe her beauty. Lion-o started to blush a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I think so," she said.

Then Lion-o untied her hands and feet. "I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats, what is you name?" Lion-o asked.

"My name is Liosia," Liosia said.

"That's a pretty name," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

"I never seen a white lion Thunderian before but I have heard of them, they are supposed to be rare," Lion-o said.

"Can you tell me where I am?' Liosia asked.

"You are on Third earth," Lion-o asked. "How did you escape our doomed home planet of Thundera?" he asked.

"I don't know, everything before today is fuzzy, all remember is being tied up and carried off when I came to in the forest." Liosia said.

"I better get you to cat's lair," Lion-o said. Liosia stood up and began to stumble Lion-o helped hold her up. "Man you must have really been through a lot, you seem a to be a bit out of it," he said. Then helped her to cat's lair.

The other Thundercats were plenty shocked when Lion-o told them what happened.

"Liosia how did you get here and are you alright?" They asked.

"I'm okay but I don't know how I got here," she answered.

"Well I'm sure we will find our answers in time," Lynx-o said.

"I know we will," Lion-o said.

"Liosia how about we get you some new clothes yours are ruined,' Cheetara said.

"I can help with that," Pumyra said. "and think a nice bath would be a good idea too," she said.

"Okay," Liosia said and followed Cheetara and Pumyra.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Liosia was looking through the available clothes. Cheetara and Pumyra were helping her. Liosia found some clothes she liked and got dressed. "You look great," Pumyra said.

"I agree," Cheetara said.

"Thanks," Liosia said and smiled.

Cheetara got a vision. She saw Liosia laying on the ground and with her top half cradled in Lion-o's arms. He was begging her to live. Mum-Ra was laughing at the sight. Cheetara was saddened and shocked. Then she saw another vision. Lion-o was holding Liosia again. But this time Liosia was in a wedding dress and Lion-o was wearing a suite and everyone was cheering on New Thundera they were also wishing happiness and long life to them. Cheetara was happy at that sight. Then she saw two blue eyes looking up as if in wonder. She wondered what she was seeing. Then the sight drifted up and what she was seeing was a baby. She also saw Lion-o and Liosia looking at the child with love. Lion-o then reached down in the crib to pick the child up. That is when the vision ended.

"Cheetara are you alright you zoned out there for awhile," Liosia said.

"I'm okay," Cheetara said.

"Are you sure?' Liosia asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Cheetara said.

"She'll be alright, Cheetara has a sixth sense." Pumyra said.

"Oh," Liosia said.

Liosia came out to show everyone her new clothes. "You look great Liosia," Panthro said.

"You sure do," Tygra said.

"Those clothes really suit you," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

Liosia was very curious about cat's lair and third earth. She was amazed by the all the creatures on Third earth. "This is an incredible place," Liosia said.

"It sure is," Lion-o said.

"I don't even know what Thundera was like," Liosia said.

"I know very little I was just a child when Thundera blew up, maybe the same thing happened to you maybe you aged to adulthood from a child," Lion-o said.

"Maybe, but I don't even know about my own family or if I had one," Liosia said.

"Hmm that is quite a mystery," Lion-o said.

"It is," Liosia said.

"Maybe we can help you figure it out," Lion-o said.

"I would love that,' Liosia said.

Liosia looked at Lion-o. "Is it true Thundera had reformed?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, it's called New Thundera and we will return there very soon, and you will get to see it," Lion-o said.

"I sure hope so," Liosia said.

The Thundercats began to see if they could find Liosia's origins. "We searched all over third earth but couldn't find an escape pod that also functions as a suspension capsule," Tygra said.

"But how will we find out where I came from or my family?" Liosia said and she started to cry.

"Hey it's okay," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure we will fin answers," Tygra said.

"How about we go for a walk Liosia maybe that will get your mind off things," Lion-o said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Liosia said.

Lion-o took Liosia out to a nearby meadow to walk.

Mum-Ra was looking into his cauldron and saw them. "Okay now attack Lion-o and Liosia, knowing Lion-o he will protect the girl," Mum-Ra said.

"Yes Mum-Ra," Slithe said.

Slithe attacked Lion-o and Liosia. "Slithe!" Lion-o said.

"Give me the girl," Slithe said.

"Never," Lion-o said.

Slithe attacked Lion-o and Lion-o fought back. The fight was brutal and Lion-O was protecting Liosia with all he had. _If he lays one hand on her he's dead! _Lion-o thought. _She's my girl! She's my heart! _He thought. He was wondering why he was thinking like that. He only knew her for about four months. Slithe was defeated and ran back to Mum-Ra's pyramid.

"Lion-o thank you," Liosia said.

Lion-o then collapsed from injury and exhaustion. "Lion-o!" Liosia said and rushed over to his side. Then she carried him back to cat's lair to be treated.

Once at Mum-Ra's pyramid Slithe was not happy. "Look at me I am covered in bumps, cuts and bruises, Lion-o acted like he meant business yes! It was like he didn't want me anywhere near her." Slithe said.

"I read the aura of Lion-o he had developed affection for my female creation. He was trying to protect her and her honor. Soon Lion-o will merely be putty and he will do anything for Liosia. Soon he will be mine," Mum-Ra said.

Back at cat's lair Lion-o woke up. "Ugh, where am I?" Lion-o asked.

"You are in cat's lair," Tygra said.

"Where's Liosia is she alright we were attacked by Slithe he was after her," Lion-o said.

"She's alright, but she is worried about you," Tygra said. "Because you got hurt protecting her, she was the one who carried you back to cat's lair," he said. "Pumyra says you are very lucky and you should be out of bed by tomorrow," he said.

"Great," Lion-o said. "I am glad Liosia is okay, for some reason I can't stop thinking about her, and when I was protecting her, I was thinking that she was my girl and my heart, I was also thinking what I would do to Slithe if he hurt her. Why was I thinking like that?" he said.

Tygra just smiled and looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lion-o asked.

"Well Lion-o I know why you were thinking like that," Tygra said.

"You do tell me," Lion-o said.

"The answer is you have fallen in love," Tygra said.

"That's what happened that is why I think about her all the time and want to make her happy?" Lion-o asked. "I want her to be with me and I never want to leave her side?" he asked.

"Yes," Tygra said.

"I hope she feels the same way about me," Lion-o said.

"Well maybe she does, or maybe she doesn't," Tygra said. "Soon we will uncover more of her past and maybe you will have some lucky with her," he said.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o saw Liosia sitting outside. He decided to go talk to her. "Hello Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Oh hey Lion-o, I'm glad you are okay," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt," Lion-o said. He noticed she looked bothered. "Is something wrong?' he asked.

"It's just something in the back of my mind it's like a bad dream, I see myself waking up in a dark place and this horrible creature called Mum-Ra looking at me saying I was going to be he his key in defeating you," Liosia said.

"I doubt that," Lion-o said.

"I feel it's true, I can't be here anymore," Liosia said and ran off.

"Liosia come back," Lion-o said and ran after her.

Liosia ran and ran Lion-o caught up with her. "Lion-o please let me go!" she said when he grabbed her.

"No hear me out," Lion-o said.

"No!" Liosia said.

"Just listen to me please," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

"Even if it were true that wouldn't matter to me because I care about you a lot," Lion-o said.

"You do?" Liosia asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra came out. "It is true now hand the girl over," Mum-Ra said. The mutants were with him.

"Over my dead body!" Lion-o said shielding Liosia.

"As you wish!" Mum-Ra said and fire magic at Lion-o and the mutants attacked him too.

"No!" Liosia said and jumped in front of Lion-o. She got hit and slammed into a rock.

"Liosia!" Lion-o said. "Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats ho!" he said.

The cat's signal roared into the sky.

"Lion-o needs help," Cheetara said.

The others rushed over to help. They saw Liosia laying nearby badly injured. Lion-o was fighting Mum-Ra. "Come on let's help," Tygra said.

The battle was fierce and the mutants headed back to castle Plun-darr. "You may have won but not completely, finishing that flawed clay creation of mine was victory!" Mum-Ra said and left.

Lion-o ran over to Liosia. She was breathing heavy. She looked at Lion-o. "Lion-o," she said weakly she was fading fast.

"Liosia," Lion-o said and pulled her into his arms. "Liosia please stay with me," he said. "Stay alive," he begged.

"I don't have the strength," she said.

"Please hang in there," Lion-o begged.

"Oh no," Cheetara said.

"What's wrong?" Panthro asked.

"I saw this is in vision," Cheetara said.

"Will she be alright?" Wilykat asked.

"I don't know I didn't see if she was saved or not," Cheetara said.

"Liosia please, I love you," Lion-o said he was starting to cry.

"I love you too," Liosia said weakly.

"Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said. "Is there anything we can do for her? She dying," he said.

"I know you love her Lion-o, the only way to save is to make her a true Thunderian," Jaga said.

"How do we do that?" Lion-o asked.

"Use the sword of omens, the eye of Thundera will make her a full blooded Thunderian," Jaga said.

"How do I do that?" Lion-o asked.

"Just call on the eye's power and it will make her a true full blooded Thunderian," Jaga said.

"I will," Lion-o said when Jaga left.

Lion-o took the sword. "Eye of Thundera please make Liosia a true full blooded Thunderian," Lion-o said.

The eye power hit Liosia bathed her in light. Liosia was soon visible and slowly opened her eyes and took in a breath. "Lion-o?" she asked starting to sit up.

"Liosia!" he said hugging her.

"Did you really mean what you said, you love me?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, I love you," Lion-o said.

"I feel the same," Liosia said and kissed his face.

A week later new recruits came in two adults named Catlina and Ocalo and they were now new Thundercats.

Soon the Thundercats moved to new Thundera. Catlina and Ocalo stayed on third earth.

A few weeks later a wedding was held for Lion-o and Liosia. All of new Thundera attended. They witness the unity of the new lord and lady of the Thundercats

Lion-o was now holding Liosia in his arms.

"This was also in my vision," Cheetara said.

"What else did you see in your vision?" Lion-o asked.

"What is in Lion-o and I's future?" Liosia asked.

"Sorry but somethings should be wait and see," Cheetara said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosia were now happy to be married they were tired. So they went to bed early. Lion-o was sleeping with Liosia in his arms. Liosia turned in her sleep and she curled against Lion-o's chest. They slept soundly and first light came. Lion-o was awake and kissed Liosia's face.

Liosia slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning my husband," Liosia said with a smile.

"Morning to you too my lovely wife," Lion-o said.

Liosia got up and gave Lion-o a kiss.

They were enjoying their lives together. Today Liosia got irritated with Lion-o. Since they now shared a bedroom and a bathroom a couple. Things have changed in many ways. Lion-o didn't like it when Liosia reorganized the closet, and drawers. She put her clothes on one side and Lion-o's on the other. But Lion-o accepted it because it was easier and more manageable. Liosia lived with the fact Lion-o made sure their weapons stayed in good condition and where they could grab them quickly.

Lion-o was wondering why Liosia was glaring at him.

"What?" Lion-o finally said.

"You left the toilet seat up again!" Liosia said. "I got wet when went to the bathroom this morning." she said.

"I told you before look before you sit." Lion-o said.

"It's not my job to put the seat down after you use the bathroom," Liosia said.

"Excuse me, before I met you I was use to leaving it up," Lion-o said.

The two of them started shouting.

"What's going on in here?" Tygra asked.

"Yes it sounds like a couple of bobcats fighting over a ham," Cheetara said.

"He started it!" Liosia said.

"She started it!" Lion-o said.

"No you did!" Liosia said.

"No you did!" Lion-o said.

"You two should remember marriage is great, that you two shouldn't take it lightly, we told you that,' Cheetara said.

"We know," they said.

"Remember you two should be a team," Tygra said. "Now can you tell me what this fight was about?" he asked.

"I made Liosia mad because I left the toilet seat up after I left the bathroom this morning," Lion-o said. "I forgot to put it down, and I understand why Liosia was mad because she had to dry off, if was a woman I would be mad too," he said. "I'm sorry Liosia," he said.

"I guess I should have looked if it was down, I can understand him forgetting, everybody forgets the little things at times," Liosia said. "I'm sorry too," she said.

The two of them kissed and hugged.

"Well I am glad you two managed to settle this on your own, it shows you two are communicating," Tygra said.

"Yes that is good, now I hope you two remember to communicate whenever you fight again." Cheetara said.

"We will," Liosia said.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

A few months later Lion-o decided to prepare a specail night with Liosia. He got new sheets on the bed and placed some flowers around the room along with a couple of candles.

Liosia came into the room and saw how nice it was. She was amazed and Lion-o greeted her. "Hello my love," Lion-o said giving her kiss. "I think we should have a specail night together," he said.

"You planned this?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Then let's get to it," Liosia said shutting the door and locking it.

No one bothered them because they knew they wanted to be alone.

A few weeks later. Liosia wasn't feeling well. She took a pregnancy test and saw it was positive. "Oh my word," Liosia said. Then realized what this meant. She was going to have Lion-o's baby.

"Um, Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Oh hello Liosia," he said. He was polishing the sword of omens.

"I have something to tell you," Liosia said.

"What is it?' Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"You mean I'm going to be a father?" Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Lion-o hugged her and kissed her. "This is wonderful a baby!" he said. "We have to tell the others," he said.

"Yes we do," Liosia said.

Then they headed for the command room.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy about the thought of the family they were about to have. Lion-o kissed Liosia forehead. "This is the most wonderful thing that has happened to us," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is," Liosia said. "I am so happy about this," she said.

"As am I," Lion-o said then kissed her forehead again.

"We must tell the others," Liosia said.

"Yes we must," Lion-o said.

They entered the command center. The other Thundercats were there. "Everyone Liosia and I have some big news," Lion-o said.

"What's the big news?" Snarf asked.

"Yes what is it?" Bengali asked.

"Tell us!" Wilykit said.

"Yeah tell us," Wilykat said.

"What do you have to tell us that is so exciting?" Panthro asked.

"We want know what it is," Snarfer said.

"Since it's so quiet lately are we having a vacation?" Wilykit asked.

"No," Lion-o said.

"Is there going to be a trip to third earth?" Wilykat asked.

"No," Liosia said.

"Come on what's the big news?" Pumyra asked.

"Maybe if we give them a chance to speak they will tell us," Lynx-o said.

"You want to tell them or should I?" Lion-o asked.

"We're going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"Wow!" Wilykit said.

"Cool!" Wilykat said.

"That's great," Bengali said.

"How wonderful," Pumyra said.

"Congratulations," Lynx-o said.

"Oh boy!" Snarfer said.

"Congrats you two," Panthro said.

"An heir to the lord of the Thundercats how wonderful," Tygra said.

"A baby was the second good part of my vision, I don't know if it is a boy or a girl, all I saw was the cub in crib," Cheetara said.

"I guess we just have to wait find out," Lion-o said.

"This wonderful and all but are we even prepared or have any baby facilities in cat's lair?" Snarf asked.

"No, but we have plenty of empty rooms that we can adjust, I can easily remodel a room to be a nursery." Panthro said.

"Not only that cat's lair has to be made baby safe," Snarf said.

"That's true, which means before the baby is born we need to baby proof cat's lair," Tygra said.

"Not only that the Thundertank and the Feliner and our other vehicles need to be able to transport a baby safely." Snarf said.

"I better get started on that too," Panthro said.

"Which means we have a lot to do," Lion-o said.

"But it will be worth it," Liosia said.

They started to prepare for the baby. It was hectic and many things had to be done. For starters a Nursery had to be built. "Okay now Tygra and I have a few designs for the crib and the nursery." Panthro told Lion-o.

"I can see that," Lion-o said.

"Well we just want to know which one you like best," Panthro said. "For if it's a boy or girl," he said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

"They all look nice but I really like this one for a boy," Liosia said. "And this one for a girl," she said.

"Those both are nice designs," Lion-o said.

"Okay then I will take it that you both want those designs." Panthro said. "Tygra and I will get started right away," he said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

"I better get going Pumyra wants to give me a medical exam," Liosia said.

"I almost forgot about that," Lion-o said.

They both headed for the medical bay. "Hello, okay now let's take a look," Pumyra said.

Liosia laid down and Pumyra placed the fetal doppler on Liosia's belly. A little beating sound was heard. "That's the baby," Pumyra said.

"How precious," Liosia said.

"That is one of the most wonderful sounds I have heard in all of my life," Lion-o said.

"The baby is fine and you are healthy," Pumyra said. "Just remember to take your prenatal vitamins, eat right, and get plenty of rest," she said.

"I will," Liosia said.

"I know you will," Lion-o said.

Liosia got morning sick and nauseous often. She hated it. Lion-o was there for her and held her hair back. Then he gave her a kiss near her temple. Liosia smiled at him and knowing he was here for her made her feel better.

Soon very soon the heir to the lord of the Thundercats would be born.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Life was continuing to change at cat's lair. They were busy doing the nursery and making sure it was ready ahead of time. "Okay everything is nearly ready we need to finish the walls and we can't do that until we know what the baby is going to be." Panthro said.

"That can take a while, Liosia is four months pregnant and Pumyra can't tell until the fifth month." Tygra said.

"I know that," Panthro said.

Liosia very content seeing that she was starting show. Lion-o was happy about it too it showed that he was going to be a father very soon.

Liosia even felt the baby moving it felt like the wings of a little butterfly.

Things were going very well.

Liosia was seeing Pumyra today. They were going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. "Congratulations it's a girl," Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed each other. "We're going to have a girl," Liosia said.

"A little a princess for me," Lion-o said.

They made the announcement. "Everyone we found out what we are having," Lion-o said.

"Well tell us," Cheetara said.

"We're having a girl," Liosia said.

"Congratulations that is wonderful news," Panthro said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Well I know that she will be beautiful like her mother," Lion-o said.

"Oh Lion-o," Liosia said kissing him.

"Well we better get the nursery looking like it is fit for a princess," Panthro said.

"Yes we better do that," Lion-o said.

The nursery was painted pink. "There we go, all ready for the little princess," Tygra said.

"It looks great," Lion-o said.

A few weeks later Liosia was sleeping and soon woke up she saw the sun was out and she didn't see Lion-o. She got up and went to look for him. She saw Tygra and Cheetara.

"Hello Liosia," Tygra said.

"Good morning," Cheetara said.

"Have you guys seen Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"Oh he went out with Panthro to help at a local settlement of farmers that need help," Tygra said.

"Why didn't he wake me when it was time to get up?" Liosia asked.

"He thought you looked really tired so he told us to let you sleep in," Cheetara said.

"Why didn't he tell me he was going out?' Liosia said.

"He didn't want to disturb you," Tygra said.

"I wish he did tell me," Liosia said. She was upset.

Lion-o came in and saw Liosia was awake. "Hello Liosia did you sleep well?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o why didn't you tell me you were going out?' Liosia asked she sounded angry.

"I'm sorry Liosia it's just you were so tired I didn't want to wake you," Lion-o said. "I didn't want you to be exhausted today." he said.

Liosia visibly calmed down. "I'm sorry for getting mad, you were just trying to think of me," Liosia said.

"So all is okay?" Lion-o asked.

"All is okay," Liosia said.

They kissed and then Liosia laughed. "Baby's kicking," she said.

Lion-o placed his hand on her belly and felt the kicks. "Our daughter sure is a lively one," Lion-o said.

Tygra and Cheetara couldn't help but smile it was a wonderful thing to see.

In three more months the baby would be born and everyone was looking forward to it. This was really an exciting time for everyone.

Liosia was having cravings and sometimes craved unusual things. "Lion-o, can you get me a sandwich?" Liosia asked.

"What do you want on the sandwich?" Lion-o asked.

'Chicken, tomatoes, ketchup, mustard, peanut butter, lettuce, turkey, onions, and pickles." Liosia said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He fixed up her sandwich and gave it to her.

Liosia enjoyed her sandwich and began to relax.

Sometimes Liosia asking him what she was craving got on Lion-o's nerves. Mostly when they were sleeping it drove him a little crazy because he was tired. But he knew she wasn't trying to bother him. She couldn't help it much. Pumyra told him it was all part of her being pregnant.

Now Lion-o and Liosia's baby was due any day now.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Liosia was very pregnant and the baby would soon be born. She was relaxing in bed and humming. Then she felt a kick and smiled. "My you are active today," Liosia said. As if to say yes there was another kick.

"Hello Liosia how are you feeling?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Liosia said. "Though I want the baby out," she said.

"I know you I want to meet our baby too," Lion-o said.

Liosia smiled and giggled. "What is it Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Our future daughter is kicking," Liosia said.

Lion-o placed his hand on her belly. "Yes she sure is," Lion-o said with a smile the he kissed her.

Liosia made a face. "Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes the baby just gave a very strong kick." Liosia said.

Lion-o leaned close to her belly. "Take it easy on your mother little one, you will be out soon enough, until then take easy on her," Lion-o told the unborn child and then placed a kiss on her belly.

"Oh Lion-o you can be so silly," Liosia said.

"The people of Thundera are really look forward to the birth," Lion-o said.

"I know they are," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were sleeping. It was starting to become light out and they woke up. "Good morning sweet heart," Lion-o said.

"Good morning Lion-o," Liosia said. Then she made a face.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know, I just feel pain, I have been feeling it since an hour before first light," Liosia said.

"How is this pain?" Lion-o asked. "You having indigestion?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's seems be getting more painful, AH!" Liosia said.

"Liosia!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I think it's time, the baby's coming," Liosia said.

"Okay, I will call Pumyra," Lion-o said. "Just stay calm," he told her and kissed her.

Lion-o rushed by. "Lion-o what's the rush?" Tygra asked.

"The baby's coming!" Lion-o shouted.

"Wow, on a nice summer day too," Tygra said.

Pumyra came quickly. Lion-o helped Liosia to the medical bay and they prepare for delivery. Lion-o was hold Liosia's hand. "Okay Liosia, are you ready?' Pumyra asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"1,2,3 push!" Pumyra said.

Liosia cried out squeezing Lion-o's hand as she pushed.

Then a baby cried.

"Here's your little girl," Pumyra said holding the child up for Lion-o and Liosia to see.

"She's beautiful," Liosia said.

"Yes she is," Lion-o said.

Pumyra cleaned the baby girl up, then swaddled her and then handed her to Liosia. "Hello sweetie," Liosia said. "I'm mommy," she said.

"I'm daddy," Lion-o said touching her tiny hand.

"What should we name her?" Liosia asked.

"How about Lislia?" Lion-o asked.

"That is a perfect name," Liosia said.

"Welcome to the world Lislia," Lion-o said. "She's perfect Liosia just perfect, you gave me such a beautiful daughter," he said and kissed her.

"Lion-o she is lovely and look she looks like you," Liosia said.

"Yes she does but she has your eyes," Lion-o said. "A little beauty," he said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Liosia asked.

"Yes,' Lion-o said and cradled Lislia. "Hello Lislia, you don't know how special you are, you are the future lady of the Thundercats a princess, you will learn our code, you will be wonderful leader and hero too, but for now you will be my sweet little princess," he said and kissed her.

Then Lion-o went out and made the announcement to his people. "People of New Thundera today a princess has been born, her name is Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Hooray!" the people said.

It was wonderful a baby girl was born to the lord of the Thundercats. It was the first time it ever happened. Because every lord of the Thundercats had a son and this time it was a daughter it was too wonderful.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The other Thundercats wanted to meet the new baby. Mostly because it was the first ever princess born to the lord of the Thundercats. "Come on let us see her!" Wilykat said.

"I have to check with Lion-o and Liosia," Pumyra said. She opened the door. "You two feel like some visitors?" she asked. "They are wanting to see the princess," she said.

"Let them in," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats came in. "Aw!" the other Thundercats said when they saw Lislia.

"Look Lislia, we have company," Liosia said.

Lislia looked at the other Thundercats and gurgled. "She's a little beauty," Tygra said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"She looks like Lion-o," Wilykat said.

"Yes but with blue eyes," Wilykit said.

Lislia was making baby noises. "She sounds happy and healthy," Lynx-o said.

"She is," Pumyra said.

"She's very lovely," Bengali said.

"She looks like a fighter like her father," Panthro said.

"I bet she is," Liosia said.

"Hey I want better look I can't see her," Snarfer said.

"Allow me," Lion-o said picking Snarfer up.

"She's cute," Snarfer said.

"She is reminds me of Lion-o when he was baby," Snarf said.

"Snarf," Lion-o said starting to blush.

Lislia yawned was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Looks like the princess is getting sleepy," Tygra said.

"Yes we better let her sleep," Pumyra said.

The next day Liosia was out of the medical bay and with her with Lion-o in their room. She placed Lislia in the bassinet. Lislia yawned and started to nap. Lion-o turned on the baby monitor. "There now we can hear her if she cries." Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia quietly left the room. Liosia went to check on her ever so often as did Lion-o.

They went to bed and were sleeping soundly until Lislia started crying. Liosia got up and nursed and then went back bed. Lislia began crying again. "I got her," Lion-o said. Then he picked Lislia up and went to the command center and began to walk back and forth rocking her. Lislia fell asleep a few minutes later. Then Lion-o placed Lislia back in her bassinet.

For the next couple of days Lion-o and Liosia got little sleep because of caring for Lislia. They were both so tired. At breakfast their hair was a mess and they were yawning. Their eyes were baggy too. "You two look exhausted," Snarfer said.

"We are exhausted, we haven't gotten much sleep since Lislia was born," Lion-o said.

"Yes, it's not easy, but we love her," Liosia said.

"How about I watch her for awhile, while you both get some much needed rest," Snarf said.

"Are you sure Snarf?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm sure after all I took care of you since you were a baby so I think I can handle it," Snarf said.

"Thanks Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Yes thanks," Liosia said.

"Okay Liosia and I will rest and relax outside for awhile," Lion-o said.

"Tell us if you need help with Lislia or if anything goes wrong," Liosia said.

"Don't worry I know the drill," Snarf said.

Once outside in they went to a meadow Lion-o and Liosia began to relax. "Now we can relax," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Snarf was taking care of Lislia. Lislia was enjoying being with Snarf. She grabbed his ear and cooed. "You are such curious little one," Snarf said. Then Lislia kissed his nose. "And so sweet too," he added.

Liosia was getting nervous. "Liosia what's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"I am thinking about Lislia," Liosia said.

"I am too," Lion-o said.

"Maybe we should head back," Liosia said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said and they headed back for cat's lair. "Where's Lislia?" he asked.

"She's taking a nap," Snarf answered.

Lion-o and Liosia saw Lislia fast asleep in her bassinet. "Snarf since you took such good care of me when I was a child, I am making you Lislia's nursemaid," Lion-o said.

"Really Lion-o?" Snarf asked.

"Really," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

It had been four months since Lislia's birth. Lion-o and Liosia decided Liosia was now big enough and strong enough for them to call their people in to meet her. "People of Thundera at the end of the week I am holding a party for my infant daughter Lislia, and you are all welcome to come," Lion-o said.

By the end of the week the people were coming to meet the baby princess. They brought presents for the baby princess. Lislia cooed as the people came to look at her.

"Isn't she cute," Torr's wife said.

"Cute as cute can be," Torr's mother in law said.

"She is cute," Torr's son said.

"What sweet baby," Torr said.

Then more people came to see the baby.

After the party Lislia was being fed. "She's very hungry," Liosia said.

"She sure is," Lion-o said.

Soon Lislia went to sleep. "She sure is cute when she's asleep," Lion-o said quietly.

"She sure is," Liosia said. "Shush," she said. Then they tiptoed out of the nursery.

Lion-o and Liosia were enjoying a moment of peace. They don't remember when the last time they had a moment alone was. Just when they started to relax Lislia began to cry.

"I got it," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Once in the nursery Lion-o changed Lislia's diaper. "There you go," Lion-o said. "That's better isn't it?" he asked. Then he laid Lislia back in her crib.

Soon Lislia was six months old. She was in her high chair. She was about to have her first taste of solid food. "Okay pureed pears in," Liosia said putting the spoon in Lislia's mouth. Lislia swallowed it. "It's a keeper," Liosia said.

"Good job Lislia," Lion-o said.

Lislia got a few bites of solids here and there and was soon eating more. Lislia's favorite was mashed butternut squash.

"She loves this one," Lion-o said when he was feeding her.

"She sure does," Liosia said.

"You know Lion-o when you were her age your favorite was mashed bananas," Snarf said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

"You also wore it as a hat," Tygra said.

"Tygra!" Lion-o said looking rather embarrassed.

"Sorry," Tygra said.

Lislia was cooing and babbling.

"She so sweet," Liosia said. "Okay little miss, you are going to have a bath," she said picking her up.

Lislia cooed and babbled again.

When Lislia was eight months old she learned to crawl. She was like a little wind up toy.

The months passed and now Lislia was celebrating her first birthday. "Happy birthday Lislia," all the Thundercats said.

Lislia began to eat the cake in a messy way.

"That's adorable," Lion-o said.

"Sure is," Panthro said.

"Yes it's so cute," Liosia said.

Then Snarf wiped Lislia's face.

A week later Lislia learned how to walk. First was few steps to Thundercat to Thundercat. Now she was toddling all over the place. It was good thing cat's lair was baby proofed.

"Our baby is growing up so fast," Liosia said.

"She sure is," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was holding Lislia in the nursery he heard her crying and went to check on her early that morning. She after having her diaper changed. She started to fuss when he was going to put her down so he just continued to hold her. "You are such a daddy's girl," Lion-o said.

"Dada," Lislia said.

Lion-o wasn't sure if he heard right. "Huh?" he said.

"Dada!" Lislia said.

"That's right Lislia I'm daddy," Lion-o said.

"Morning Lion-o I see you're in here, I was about to come in, to see if everything was alright," Liosia said.

"Lislia just wanted some time with her daddy after I changed her diaper." Lion-o said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"Liosia, Lislia said her first word," Lion-o said.

"She did?" Liosia asked.

"Dada,' Lislia said touching Lion-o's face.

"That's what she said," Lion-o said.

"Someone is most definitely a daddy's girl," Liosia said then took Lislia into her arms.

"Mama," Liosia said.

"That's right I'm mommy," Liosia said.

Lislia was soon saying other things too.

To be continued.


End file.
